In many instances, travelers must transport luggage long distances. The physical carrying of the luggage over these distances may be difficult or physically uncomfortable for many of the travelers. To facilitate the transport of luggage over long distances, luggage has been devised which includes roller wheels located generally along the lower base of the suitcase body and an extendable handle. The handle is extended and the luggage tipped over on it's edge so that the lower wheels engage the surface. The luggage may then be pulled over the distance, and the handle then retracted back into the suitcase so that the bag may be stored.
As the luggage is being pulled on the ground, the body of the luggage frequently comes into contact with obstructions such as sidewalk curbs. As the luggage body is then pulled around or upward over the obstructions, the obstructions may rub against or impact the body. This rubbing or impact may damage the suitcase body. In particular, the edges of the suitcase body around the roller wheels are scuffed and damaged by contact with the obstructions.
In addition, to increase the stability of the rollable suitcase, the roller wheels may be placed in close proximity to the outer side edges of the suitcase body. A drawback of placing the wheel in this position is the wheels are more susceptible to damage from side impacts caused by pulling the suitcase around the obstructions.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved roller mounted suitcase having a suitcase body which is protected against impacts by curbs or other obstructions encountered while rolling the suitcase along the surface. A related object is to provide such a suitcase having a bumper guard to protect the edges of the suitcase around the roller wheels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved roller mounted suitcase body having bumper guards which absorb and deflect impact forces to minimize the effects of the forces on the roller wheels.